


Blind can see the wicked

by AstroBaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dead By Daylight, SCP containment - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fanfiction, Funny, Mild Gore, OC pasta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroBaby/pseuds/AstroBaby
Summary: I spent too much time on this story. I loved every moment of it. It’s a story of friendship and guidance in time of crisis. Some romance but nothing really notable.





	1. Chapter 1

INTERPRETATION 

  
I may not use the typical traits or anything for these characters but I don't think I divert so far that you can't recognize who the characters are. I keep physical traits it's more personality I'm working outside of the cannon box, either the stories are too veg in detail in terms of personality for obvious reasons or simply because said personality trait doesn't work in my favor. regardless of the excuse I reserve no rights to any of these characters. Certain characters might be more this or that than in their origin story trust me I know I read them all I'm a big fan of all of this stuff. If you don't like what I did you can suck my left nut. Just kidding but if you don't like it may I suggest going somewhere more enjoyable.

I HAVE A LIST OF ALL CHARACTERS AND THEIR TRAITS ILL BE USING ON TOP OF THE FANDOMS... YOU WANNA JUST FUCKING READ!? GO FOR IT SKIP THIS PART MY GUY.

Creepypasta:

Slender- he's a push over, he takes care of the main character, relatively passive aggressive and dad friend to the max

Masky- new at his job, enjoys quiet, nervous wreck.

Hoodie- tired of everyone's shit, team communicator, tries too hard.

Ticci-Toby- annoying boy, morning sunshine, goes to bed at 8:30

Jeff- I went more edgy teenager, grumpy, accepts food bribes.

Ben- typical stoner stereotype, tsundere, loner.

Laughing jack- obnoxious, childish, and scary sometimes.

Eyeless Jack- stalky boy, lanky asf, quiet.

SCP CHARACTERS

Scp-682- angry boy, angst, hates and is only capable of hate.

Scp-049- helpful, poetic, understandable.

D-list ghosts: incoherent, dramatic, invisible.

Dead by Daylight

Entity- flirtatious, self absorbed, composed.

The shape- calm, rude, doesn't give a fuck anymore.

The Trapper: ridiculously good at his job, hates wasting time, thick boy.

The huntress: dense mood, childish, pure

The pig- know it all, high expectations, blunt.

The nurse- caring, motherly, too much coffee.


	2. Lets start from the beginning

Now. I wasn't always blind. But as I aged my sight got too far for repair, this was a result of my parents having a kid in their 60s... My parents did their best to support me but as I aged, so did they. Death is unavoidable.. come life followed by death.. as they say. The day my father had passed my mother had joined him later that night. Natural causes I assure you. My family was outcast to the mystic woods, banished from the human world forever. Our crime was witchcraft.. To this date we still live in the same house. The humans forgot about us and even witchcraft. If only I could tell them they had the record straight for centuries. c'est la vie.. I was left alone in the only home I ever knew. A magnificent cabin in the woods. It was large in size but I knew every inch of it, making it feel small and cozy to me. Along with the surrounding woods, I knew it all with little to no effort.   
Some of the town monsters and freaks tried to cut down and build into my woods. I had a body count in the hundreds and soon thousands. Eventually they stayed away from the woods. Considering it to be too dangerous to be inhabitable. I noticed people leaving offerings such as flowers, prayer beads and paying visits to pray etc. Over the years of my existence the creatures of the town came less and less. I imagined they forgot about me over the generations.. you grow accustomed to people worshiping you it becomes lonely once you're forgotten. 

Until that day..  
I was strolling through the woods, it was a dewy morning, the smell of wet trees and grass filled the air, it had just rained the night before. I went to check on my garden.. I used what green magic I knew to start my own garden to live off of.   
"How lovely you are~" I cooed softly to my tomatoes, "you should be ripe before too long.." I felt the tomatoes plum size. I stood up and dusted off my overalls. I felt more than just my own presence. A perk to being a witch is being able to see with the third eye.. I'll explain more later but I wouldn't describe it as actual sight.. more like echolocation. I turned around and called into the distance.   
"Hello?" no response. "I know you're there. I can feel your foot steps." Being bare foot I felt myself walk from the soft soil to the grassy floor of the front lawn. "I can't see you but I can hear and feel you. Come out! Don't tell me you're afraid of a blind lady."   
The stranger stepped closer, I felt myself get a small headache. I sat on my knees where I stood, the stranger sat down too. Continuing to be silent.   
"Do you like tomatoes? I'm also growing basil over there" I pointed into the direction I thought the basil was in. More silence. Then it clicked. "Are you mute? Like you don't talk at all?" After a pause I sighed, "how cruel of a joke." I laughed softly. "You are the only company I have had in decades.. and yet, we have no way of communication.." I felt a hand on my shoulder patting it softly. I smiled, "why don't you come inside? My home- It's up on that hill, how I get home is I follow the stones leading to the stairs.. the rest is cake. I've been alone for.. sometime now.. I learned how to get along well if I do say so myself!" I stood up and held my hand out to the mute. "You're welcome to stay if that's what you're looking for.."  
I heard the person start to walk away, my hand dropped to my side as their footsteps faded into the distance. I hope they come to visit..   
*not that much later*   
I heard a knock at the front door. I quickly stood up off the couch and ran to the door eagerly.   
"Howdy stranger!" I moved towards the door to allow them access to my house. I hope it looked okay. I didn't even think about it. "I'm sorry for the mess. It's hard to clean when you can only see six inches in front of your face. Literally."   
I felt the creature shove something into my face. I could see a round blurry object.   
"I believe this is an apple."   
I heard him chuckle, his laugh was deep. I could tell right away it was a man. We sat together, I talked and I assumed he listened. He met me in my garden around dark everyday for a few months. Months became years. Years into decades, apparently neither of us age. Our bond was strong I felt like there wasn't anything we couldn't do.   
~   
It was been quite some time sense I had heard from my mystery stranger again.. somehow I wasn't worried about him never coming again. Something told me he would come again. And he did. I was in my garden harvesting ripe strawberries when I heard those familiar steps, and new steps too. I eagerly turned around,   
"Greetings old friend! For a second I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" Then all the steps stopped. "And you brought a friend?"   
"Yes. A friend.." it was a soft distant voice.   
I gasped and laughed a little in surprise. I didn't expect him to talk!   
"Come this way!" I gestured for him to walk towards me.   
"I-I I don't think that's a good idea!"   
"Oh.. do you think you're ugly? I'm sure you aren't! And I probably couldn't make out your features anyways!"  
"Hm?- oh! Your friend here would like to properly introduce himself."   
"I'm all ears!"   
"His name is Slenderman. And my name is Mas- ow! I mean Tim." I giggled, I heard the mute smack his friend.   
"That's cool! My name is Rowan!"   
"Rowan.. like the tree?"   
"I guess!" I grasped soil and threw it in their direction, I could see their movements in reaction to the dirt. I ran towards them, I didn't want to throw soil at them again. I stuck my hands out in front of me and I felt someone grab me.   
"Um! I don't think you should be running?" He sounded very concerned and slightly upset. "Mr. S told me you have been quite lonely by yourself.. well we have a proposal for you..." He helped me to stand on my own. I focused the best I could but I couldn't see him. He sounded so unsure of what he was saying, like he was reading a script. I pointed at his face, making him stop talking.   
"I'm a witch." Poking his nose "I know if you lie to me or not."   
"I'm not lying! I- I didn't even say anything!"  
"Proceed with your proposal."   
"Slender has observed your magic and your abilities.. he is quite impressed with your works. We have a group of.. friends we are trying to prepare for an upcoming war. We could use your help.."   
"You want to live here?! With me?"   
"And return for your hospitality, you'll gain; company, care takers, protesters-"  
"You had me at we. How many people is in your little group?" I stood and gestured them to follow me into the house,  
"We have 8.. i could only describe them as children."   
"My house has 16 bedrooms.. and 7 bathrooms? Three separate living rooms and two laundry rooms.." I walked them down the long corridor. Running my fingers over the dusty walls.   
"You live here all by yourself?" Tim asked in awe of the house.   
"Yes I have. I don't know how long but long enough to know how to take care of myself."   
I showed them the rest of the house. I was introduced to Brian. He was known as hoody from Tim though. We all lived together. It was peaceful.


	3. Confess!

The living situation is going nicely. We all get along well. The only complaint I have is when I do their laundry.. the smell of metal.. like copper. It's so heavy in their clothes. i hate to assume the worst.   
"Tim can I ask you something?" I dropped his folded clothes in his bed.  
"Anything, Rowan."   
"Why are your clothes always so metallic smelling. I could figure it out with my crystal but I decided why not ask you? You shouldn't have anything to hide from me."   
"Oh..." I lean up against the doorway and await his response.   
"And you guys always leave around 3 am, but return before breakfast at 6. How suspicious you leave around my hour."   
"Because.. we are potentially bringing another house mate."   
"Yeah?"   
"He's a bit on the blunt side. His name is jack. I think you will like him-" I charged him and once I heard a thud I reached my hand out and my broom flew to my hand. I stepped on his shoulder pushing him to the ground again. Placing the stick end at his throat I held him into place.   
"But how do you pled on the copper smell?"   
"Rowan! What the hell?!"   
"You aren't telling me the full truth! How can I trust you!?" I pushed the broom,   
"Alright! Alright! There is more than just what we have said. The reason we needed to live here so desperately is because in another reality of this world this is our home." He paused, I moved the broom but I kept my foot firmly on his chest cavity. "We were basically kicked out of our home and forced to find another one. We choose to come here.. slender says it's like home.."   
"Is my house similar to yours?"   
"Well.. no. The location of the house is different. This house also seems larger than the one we resided. But it's not just the house. This is a the original reality most of us are from."   
I went silent for a moment. This sounded oddly familiar.   
"You too?" I asked quietly,   
"Me too?"   
"You too were kicked from the earth you knew and put onto a new one."   
"Yes.. and no! that's exactly what happened but this reality isn't new to us.. we are familiar here."   
"Why were you kicked out of your reality?"   
"I'm not sure.. Slen hasn't told us."   
"Are you human?"   
"Yes! Me and Hoody are both humans."   
"And Slender?"   
"He's... he's like a demon."   
"I'm friends with a demon..."  
"Many people would love to be in your shoes."   
"I don't wear shoes. Easier to see. That asshole."   
"....We had a whole family.." I felt his breath become rigid, my betrayal would have to wait. "it was torn apart because of a power-hungry fool."   
"You can't talk about him that way! He will hear you." Hoody's voice echoed, I pointed my broom in his direction, "whoa whoa whoa! Calm down lady!" He tried to take the broom and I twisted it around my body and hit him with the bristles. "Hey!"   
"Who?!" I demanded, "who outcasted you?!"  
"The king of the reality we lived in. His name is Zalgo.. he is also a demon..and we weren't kicked out!"   
"Are you sure your reality was earth? ANSWER ME"   
"Stop yelling Rowan! And you! You told her everything didn't you? Slender said not to explain anything!"   
"Well she questioned me into a wall! and I react badly under pressure..."   
"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you." I remained silent. "Please let me stand."   
I took my foot off his chest and I moved the broom to my side.   
I left the room and went to look for one particular friend if you can call him that.   
"He's a demon right?" I said to myself. "Then he should be fast." I ran to the stair railing and sat on it. Losing my balance a bit I tried to stand. I stood and took a step off the edge, I would fall about 14 feet through living room table. I was caught and dropped on the couch swiftly.   
I heard Hoody run down the stairs. I felt his hands on my shoulders, he moved away and I felt slender move closer.   
"Slender wishes to talk to you directly,"   
"What does that mean-" I felt a hand on my face.   
"Rowan." I heard it in my head.. "I know you can hear me. I'm sorry I cannot tell you any details. Masky has shared too much, I will deal with him later. But it's not because I don't want to tell you. I fear for your safety. Zalgo shows no mercy to anyone. You can't be associated with us in that regard." I shoved his hand off my face.  
"Hey! I'm just as dangerous as any of you!"   
"You're blind." His voice became faint in my head.   
"And you're a traitor! You didn't tell me anything about them being human! Or perhaps the fact of your life is in danger! I was more than capable of keeping those two at under my thumb and get them to sing like the Canaries they are!"   
"You? You did what? Alone!?" This voice was completely different. Not only was the tone of emotion different. It was a different voice almost completely.   
"Who's that? The voice sounds so.. glitchy almost like when the radio is changing stations."   
"It's hoody-"  
"Hello Rowan." How does he sound different?  
"....I'm using him as a phone basically. I have no vocal cords. I lack many human parts.."  
"You may lack the silver tongue but you've been deceitful! These boys have no business being here!"   
"I have strange anatomy I will have to teach you because my tongue is black"   
"So this is your home? In another world?" I heard hoody sigh,   
"I wish it was." Hoody answered. Following his voice I put my hand on his shoulder.   
"I know exactly how that feels.. to be outcasted and alone... the only thing you knew. Just gone. The situation is different, yes but the empty feeling I'm sure that it is one and the same. You know what actually-"   
"Absolutely not." Slender's voice said   
"What do you mean?! I didn't even finish my sentence!"   
"Fine. Continue"  
"Boys, give us a minute." I shooed them away, once they were gone I glared at his general area then he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I'm going to earth."   
"Absolutely not."  
"We can discuss it." I countered.   
"Its not that simple."  
"I know you dont want me to get tied up in your issues. But I also miss my solitude. I want you to have your home again.. we will discuss more later..." it was strange to hear a conversation like that.   
"What makes you want to go?" Hoody asked, obviously their master hasn't let in on our past or to mind their elders. I frowned slightly which was out of my nature completely.  
"Witch's sight."   
"What?"   
"I... wasn't telling the full truth when I told you my parents died of natural causes." I sat in a chair close by, tearing open this old scar is going to hurt. "They sold everything that they could.. mother's jewelry.. father's pipes.. but every doctor gave the same results.. there is no treatment for blindness.. not at the time anyways." I cleared the lump in my throat to continue.. "My parents gave their souls to a demon who gave me.. my sight back. But as all good things there was a catch. I'm sad to say my parents where pennywise and pound foolish. It's called witch's sight.. but I'd also describe it as echolocation. It's not vision but I can see if that makes sense. I like to think I see more than you all. The creature who did this was named Zalgo. If we have a common enemy.. that gives me a reason to help you. Now, you may have every right to question a complete stranger. But I am not. And I'll be talking to your master after you two are gone." I could feel the tension in the room from my story. I calmly brushed off the bottom of my shirt "So if you're to take anything from this, boy. When I offer my help you sit up straight and kiss the ring."   
"I'm sorry that happened to you, my deepest condolences." Hoody said quietly.   
"We will discuss it." Slender said finally.


	4. More company

I was drinking coffee with Slenderman in the dining room. It was a quiet morning. I listened to the crickets chirp outside the window, I wondered if I could see the insect if I focused hard enough,  
"Do you have a scary demon face?" There was a pause then a few chair scoots in my direction. Placing his hand on top of mine he spoke.  
"I don't think so."  
"Would you say you're more approachable than most demons?"  
"Hahaha no.. I have no face."  
"Can I touch your face?"  
"You can imagine a white circle.. that's my face."  
"Can I touch your not face?" I held my hand out and felt the air for his face. "Do you have a round face?"  
"More sunken in, I'm skinny in general." He guides my hand to his face, his skin was bizarre.. almost paper thin.. it felt so delicate. "I've heard I have a nice jawline. Which is a compliment I suppose."  
"You don't have any eyes!"  
"My self esteem."  
"Can you see??"  
"I can see. In color and as far as 400 mile radius of any place I am in at any given point in time. Further if I tried. I can teleport.. read minds, usually talking to humans kills them, drives them to kill themselves or others but sense you are not human I feel comfortable talking to you."  
"You don't feel scary."  
"You can feel scary?"  
"Perhaps." My hand left his face and returned to my cup. "You aren't the first demon I've dealt with. By the Gods I hope you're the last."  
"Drink your coffee it's getting cold." He lifted his hand away. Hoody's shoes made a loud squeak as he slid to a stop, he sounded frantic when he spoke.  
"SIR WE BROUGHT TOBY!"  
"Hoody! Good morning would you like some-"  
"Oh dear god not now." Slender talked through Hoody  
I heard a pounding on the glass window, it had to be directly to the right of me. That's the rather large bay window in the living room. One of my favorite places. I waved to the window and held up my cup, offering whoever was outside.  
"Should.. should we let him in?" Hoody asked quietly.  
"Where is Tim?" I asked,  
"Getting the others who will be here tonight."  
"I'm so excited to meet everyone!"  
"Give it time.." Slender said I heard a thump, he was resting his head on the table? I patted the back of his head, 

Poor soul.  
~~ 

I used to wear very simple clothes for the sake of my disability.. I don't know my own body in short. But for a long time, Slender has been helping me dress. The clothes had way more buttons and softer material. It felt fancy is what I am saying. I was dressing for my evening wear, 

"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"I think you're gorgeous." His hands stopped buttoning my shirt, only a brief second. Finishing buttoning the shirt all the way to my neck, fixing the collar and sleeves, he didn't miss a detail. "All though I don't have many women around to compare you to."  
"I'm gorgeous?!" I ignored everything else he said and he let out a small chuckle, he brushed my dense hair into a tame state at least that's what I asked him to do.  
"Have you never seen yourself?"  
"I lost my entire sight at a very young age. That was a very long time ago. I don't remember how I look."  
"Well," he poked my cheek. "You a round face, grey cloudy eyes, dark brown hair, many freckles. I suspect from all the sun you get constantly."  
"I wonder what my eyes would look like if I weren't blind.. maybe green? My mother had beautiful green eyes. I remember that."  
"Rowan. I want to tell you something."  
The atmosphere of the conversation switched from causal to very serious in a simple phrase. Those kinds of conversations always bothered me.  
"Yes?"  
"These next three who are coming.. they aren't as respectful as everyone you've met so far."  
"Toby is respectful?"  
"Bitch," I laughed at Toby's voice. He must have been standing in the door way. I waved my hand to shut my bedroom door.  
"Ben, Jeff and laughing jack are all.. blunt."  
"Well, if there is a bump in the road it's best to take it slow and see what happens."  
"I envy your optimism."  
There was a knock on the door, the door opened and closed.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir but they have arrived." Masky said.  
"Come along Rowan."  
Masky offered to walk me down, he grasped my arm carefully, he was shaking a bit.  
"Nervous?" I gripped his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "You could say that..."  
We reached the top of the stairs and I heard several ooos and sly remarks. A conversation that stopped me in my tracks.  
"No you don't understand if you piss her off you will have hell to pay!" Hoody sounded almost scared of me. That's a mixed bag.  
"Dude isn't this our house why don't we just ice the bitch!"  
"That's no way to talk to your superior, shes on our side. Let's keep it that way. Trainee"  
"She is right here." I said gripping the railing, I heard it begin to decay and crack under my touch. The room went quiet. "Just because I cannot see," I ripped my arm from Masky, and walked down the stairs, " does not mean I am blind to any of you.." I pointed to each of them, "I have abilities you couldn't fathom and you have the audacity to show such disrespect? If I didn't appreciate my beautiful home I would break your bones like tooth picks, tear your flesh like tissue paper,splatter the walls with your brain matter- I have no problem with it." I reached the end of the stairs. I could feel where they were through the floor. They seemed rather uncomfortable, I guess they always talk behind the backs of others. That'll need a fix. The shortest who was the ring leader of all of this, I grabbed a doll off the fireplace mantel, gripping its neck. He began to choke. "If you do not know your place now you will learn it or be burned trying. I imagine Slenderman has been very forgiving of your behavior, I am not one for mercy. Now stand up straight and show respect." I released him and he fell to his knees. The tallest of the three started to laugh,  
"She's scary~ I like her." His voice was gruff,  
"Jack she literally almost killed him." Another voice spoke, the one named Jack, grabbed my hand and pressed his lips against my knuckle. I felt someone swat Jack away, "Huhuhuhu~ the one you just choked is Ben, and the last but certainly not least is Jeff."  
"Piss off clown. Kissing ass isn't going to make your life easier."  
"I can't help I like people."  
"That sucked so much." Ben stood slightly taller than I.  
"I'm sorry for any damage that could have been done. I'm typically not a violent person. But I will leave that up to you. For now, let's eat!"


	5. Meals and meals

"So you live out here by yourself?" Jeff asked,  
"I did. For a while. Then he showed up and gave me an apple."  
"Sounds like mythology." Toby said  
"Mythology wasn't entirely off. Most religions had the right idea of fearing the Gods. In the words of H.P Lovecraft, "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."  
"What does that mean?"  
"You should fear what you don't understand."  
"How did you learn all the stuff you know?"Ben asked,  
"This is a good question, I want you all to listen, I have an announcement to make. Welcome back to school Gentlemen. Books of information is how I learned, practice is how I learned, tomorrow you all are being put to work!" silence, "any questions?"  
"How can-"  
" braille"  
"Why are you interested in getting us our home back?"  
"I haven't quite decided if I want to protect you. That world has done nothing for me and I wouldn't bat an eye once after it's gone." I drummed my fingers against the table. "But anything for an old friend."  
"That's quite enough questions for Rowan." Slender has been over my shoulder since I walked down the stairs. Perhaps these gentlemen make him nervous?  
"It is getting late." Masky said,  
"Can you read the future?"  
"The future is best left unknown. Besides, who doesn't love a good surprise?"  
~  
Dinner was very chatty, I can't remember the last time the house was so lively. Everyone was so different but they all got along because of one thing. Tragedy. It was a beautiful yet bloody story.  
I was walking in the woods with Toby, I usually take the walk alone but he insisted on coming. Who am I to tell him no?  
"Rowan, I killed my father."  
"I'm the reason my parents are dead. If that is any solace."  
"I don't remember doing it.. I remember Slenderman saving me and that's it."  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Not really.. I hated him a lot. But I never would have killed him. If he did anything it was make me feel small."  
"Well you live in a home full of small people now. Together we are drops that can form a vast ocean of spite. Come this way, I want to show you something."  
I lead him to the end of the Forrest.  
"Why are we here?" He whispered,  
"I was always curious what you can see?"  
"It's pasta town, where most the creatures and monsters live.. there are a lot of lights. And I think I see a fire.." 

"Coming out this far reminds me of a time when the monsters used to worship me. It was a beautiful happy life. But as centuries went by I began to feel like I was sitting outside in the rain..and a warm house was just out of my reach." 

"That feeling travels through different problems." 

"What do you mean?" 

"All of us, we have that same spite feeling powering us to wake up and keep going.. it- it- it comes from different places." I agreed with him. 

"Toby take me home. We have an early morning and hard times on the horizon."

~~

The morning was quiet.. at first. Once I picked the morning fruits, started cooking breakfast and the house slowly came to life. The two I was most familiar with entered, sitting down in the dining room they made small talk. I set a plate in front of both of them. 

"Good morning." 

"Good morning." They greeted, both of them sounded tired. All of the excitement last night meant little sleep for the wary.

"Coffee?" Nothing wakes the soul like caffeinated berry water." Giving them each a pipping hot cup I sat down and made what little small talk I could, 

"I'm sure I'll get used to all the late night noise. Eventually.." Masky sighed. 

"I can't hear anything from where I am." 

"Mind if I take naps in your room?" 

"Instead of napping try meditation. Right now is the perfect time!"

"Good morning my fellow proxies!" Toby busted through the kitchen doors knocking a glass off of the counter accidentally as he made his way to sit down. 

"Spoke too soon.." Masky sighed, 

"There are waffles in the oven, careful they are hot." I positioned my hand where the glass was and levitated each piece off the floor, crumbling the glass together I threw it in the trash. 

"I don't feel anything, why be careful?

"be careful because if you get hurt and don't know you can die you have better things to die of." I patted his shoulder on the way out of the kitchen. 

I felt someone walk quickly past me, noticing I grabbed him, he stumbled back and stopped. Turning we faced each other. Although I cannot see I like to direct my eyes to the other person. 

"Good morning." 

"Yeah. Morning.." 

"Didn't get enough sleep?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"I know because I have my doubts about helping you and your precious ball of dirt and water you don't want to be nice to me or even like me. I understand I'm not your friend. But at the same time, I don't care for friendship. I would like to be your teacher show you how to take back your own world. Have something to be proud of.." He was completely silent and unmoving. "I made you breakfast." He relaxes a bit. 

"Uh.. thanks.." he walked off and joined his team. 

"My gods the way to a man's trust is through his stomach. Mother was right." Laughing I decided to wake up the others. Knocking on Jack's door it opened instantly. 

"it's a beautiful day outside~" he hummed. 

"Indeed. I made you breakfast I'm sure you'll which is yours." 

"Thank you~" everything he says has a sickeningly sweet tone to it. I feel like he's hiding something or perhaps hiding it from everyone, including himself. 

I moved to the last door, this was Ben's room. I knocked, no response. I opened the door, I heard the whistling of the window. No sign of him in this room. He was gone. I stepped in and closed the window, I made his messy bed and felt a computer in the sheets, it was open. I've personally never messed with this kind of technology, I touched the keys softly. 

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I tripped over a pile of clothes in surprise. I had no idea that he could teleport through computers. He sat down on his bed, I assumed he had his arms crossed as most humans do when they are in an undesirable mood. I laid on the plush carpet beneath me. These floors are hard wood, did he add a rug?

"Hello!? Just what do you do when I wasn't here?" 

"Nothing I just laid here." 

"Get up. What do you want?" He grabbed my arm and helped me back to my feet. Brushing off my chest and back, I returned my attention to our conversation. 

"I made you breakfast. My turn what were you doing in there?" I pointed to his computer. 

"I was working. My turn what did you make?" 

"Just about anything breakfast eggs, bacon, pancakes, sanity home fries. My turn, could you make your bed before you leave?" 

"Why? I'm just gonna mess it up again." 

"The same reason I put on clothes or cast a spell on Slender so he doesn't know you were four hours late getting back. Not to mention the report that remained untouched on your desk. It maybe tedious and not fun but it has to be done." I smiled and left the room. "Enjoy breakfast."


	6. Unwanted guests

I finally settled down in bed, it was the middle of the night, I picked a book off my shelf, feeling the pages I began to read. Then I noticed something was wrong. I scrambled to leave my room and ran around the house. I made a lot of noise, I ran back to my room and stood in the doorway, I had to cast a spell- I felt footsteps rush to my room, I held my hand out to my alter, I summoned a protection spell and a small axe appeared in my reach. The door swung open and I pointed my axe at them,

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" 

"Jeff, sleeping I suppose?" I asked, I handed him the axe. 

"Who isn't?" I heard his foot thumping the ground. 

"Listen!" I hushed him 

We both listened to the silence. 

"What the fuc-" I covered his mouth, feeling his skin was somewhat undesirable? It was leathery and I think I poked him in the eye. "OW-" 

"Hush!" I kept my hand firm against his face, "We live in the woods, there isn't so much as a cricket chirping outside. Isn't that odd?" He grabbed my hand off his face. 

"...now that you say something.." 

"Wake up Slender, we will all look." 

I heard him walk back down the hall. I felt my door slam in my face. Laughter echoed through the now closed space. I turned around and felt, this.. cold aura, a disturbing presence. Like the room was plunged into darkness. It's not the dark that scares me. It was the fact that I am not alone in the dark. I felt in danger, but none the less. I did my best to stand tall.

"Greetings.. little witch." 

"I don't know you." I backed away.

"You do.." I couldn't so much as hear where he was, I couldn't feel him either. He wasn't on the ground. His voice echoed off the walls. I couldn't do much other than listen around. 

"Maybe I can give you a refresher."

"R-Rowan?" I felt my knees go weak and I fell to them. I thought I was going to be sick. 

"My mother is dead." I heard yelling and pounding coming from my door, but I was tuned out. Like it was far.. far away. 

I felt the world about me shift and twist into a horrible, cold time. This is no longer the present. I tried to stand but I felt like I was being electrocuted, my muscles were stiff and buzzing. I couldn't move. 

"No I'm right here my flower! right here!" I felt hands caress my face, they were soft like mother's. She tried to pull me off of the floor but was unable at her weaken state. I gripped her hands like they were my life line. I haven't felt her touch in so long and nothing will ever come close to the warmth I miss every single day. 

"Mama.." I felt her hands whither away. "you took my parents away from me!" I struggled to get free, struggling only made the pain worse, but what else could I do? I refused to give up. 

"I did? Or did they come to me?"

I pounded the ground with my fists, to try and see where he was. I couldn't. It was like punching sand.. pins and nails echoed through my hands, I was going numb. He did this on purpose. 

"I know you're upset and upset could be unpredictable, I'm not one for surprises." He laughed, I felt dry air blow the sand around, burning my face and skin, the temperature went from freezing to boiling. I refused to let his illusions bother me, no matter how real. "I like your fighting spirt, it makes the soul rich." 

"Where are my parents?" I demanded. 

"And sense I don't like surprises, I'll tell you something interesting. There is a storm coming.. Much like this.. only imagine a world of pain instead of just unbearable... the world you're familiar with will soon vanish.. and I want to.. forewarn you.. about it. Fight on any side you like.. you've already lost." 

"What do you mean?" 

the aura was gone and the door burst open. I heard people rush in. I couldn't hear them I was in my own mind. I felt someone help me to my feet and take me to the kitchen. That same person made tea. I drummed my fingers against the mug, the warm seeping water rippled. 'Are they still... here? Could my parents still walk the plane of existence?'

"She's unresponsive." I felt Toby poke me in the side of the head.

"She probably saw something awful.." Masky swatted Toby's hand away.

"Isn't she blind?" 

"She is blind but she has another form of sight. Do you not pay attention?" 

"I.. I felt the future and it wasn't good. For anyone. Usually I stay out of these civil wars you monsters have simply because it's never been important or relevant to me. But this.." I gripped the cup tightly.

"This?" Jeff urged the conversation to keep going.

"There are no words for the.. the sorrow and fear I felt around him.. around myself.. it was a warning. Warning.. me." 

"We will consider this an attack and move for a better defense."

"Everyone get some rest, I have one more trip to make."

I sat in my room waiting for something. A sign maybe. I opened a box on my alter. It held my wand and my heart. Literally. It was turned into a crystal after my life was changed forever. Because of it I lacked emotion, I thought I could make decisions based on my logic and experience. But here I had no logic and I lacked experience. I didn't feel anything but maybe it is time to start. I felt the precious gem in my hand. It was warm and comforting. I heard a few knocks. 

I immediately locked everything back into place and yelled, 'come in!' A soft open and close of my door followed. 

"I'm trying." I sighed, 

"I know that." Hoodie sat next to me on the floor. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm peachy. I just figured out what I have to do." 

"What's that?" 

I opened the box slowly, showing him the small jewel. 

"What is that?" 

"My heart. I locked it in a box because I thought it would make me stronger. It doesn't. I see now to just stand by is to just let it happen. Neutral is no longer an option. So here I am." I put my heart on my chest. Slowly I felt it absorb and fall back into place. "It's nice to feel whole."


	7. Our little talk

It was a beautiful morning. Not as quiet as I'm used to but I almost prefer it this way. Everyone chatting and enjoying breakfast together. 

"Today we are starting with a little informal conversation. Tell me about you and why you think you can even defend yourself let alone what you stand for." 

"We are doing interviews for boot camp?" I heard Ben laugh. I grinned the room went quiet. 

"There may just be hope for you yet." I said, "Don't treat this as an interview.. more like a therapy session with an old friend, the questions vary, there are no wrong answers and this will help me determine your fate." I tapped my broom on the floor, "I'll do this at random." I pointed outwards, "Ben. Come to my office please.."

We both entered the office space, I sat behind the desk, he dragged a chair to sit in front of me, the grandfather clock my father built ticked loudly as it was the only noise through the room. Silent as a mouse. 

"You are usually more talkative around your friends."

"They aren't my friends.. never had any never will have any. I am a loner by trade."

I laughed slightly, "darling do you think me a fool?" 

"No but this is Slenderman's office and you said it was yours."

"Everything in this house is mine. But that's irrelevant."

"This whole learning-to-fight shit is irrelevant! Us learning how to ‘defend’ ourselves isn't going to give us our lives back! He's strong now! Wait until he gets his hands on earth. Then he will be stronger than all of us! Including you! We. Are. Doomed. Game Over." He put his feet on the desk. 

I need more information.. apparently I am left in the dark on more than just one thing. I'm gonna push him. 

"How did you end up here?" there was a long pause.. "Or I can look into your memories, learn what I need to know but I couldn't see your perspective, your feelings, or how any of the events effected you. Sort of like looking in the window of a your mind. I slammed my hands on the desk as I stood up. "Make me feel your pain, your lowest point, something that makes me want to save you, to protect you- to give a damn about you or your filthy little world." I sat back down, hopefully now he'll take me seriously. 

"I died when I was a little kid.. I forgot when or why but I know how.." he sounded agitated. 

"That's how you got your name.." 

"Yeah."

"Are you afraid of water? From the incident?" 

"I'm not going around water anytime soon this is a stupid question." Yes

"Are you angry with the world? At yourself maybe?" 

"I'm... I.." he stumbled for words, I walked around my desk and sat on it. I felt his gaze, he was watching me like a hawk. "I'm angry because at my age I couldn't swim, and I sank to the bottom. I was angry that no one came to save me.." 

"Would you say you do what you do out of spite?" 

"Yeah.." 

"I'm sensing a wall." 

"A wall?" 

"Yes, you put up a wall. To keep others out. Because you're afraid of getting hurt." 

"Untrue." 

"You lived a short sad life. It's understandable that you are defensive of yourself and sometimes of others. I want you to express that to me." 

"I'm not sure how.."

"We will work on that then. Together." I got off my desk and walked to the door, "out you go. This informational conversation has been concluded for now." 

"Okay..?" He sounded quite confused but in due time maybe he’ll at least understand. 

"Oh and Ben?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm going to go get your friend. Slender said you and this boy get along better than the others, I was wondering if you'd like to tag along." 

"Didn't slender say you can't go to Earth?" 

"You don't worry yourself about that. You're under my care. You will do as I say, and I say let's go get the another one." 

"Aye,Aye captain." He shut the door and I sat in the leather chair, I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. If he's the saddest story earth is indefinitely doomed. I heard the door open and close and I reopened my eyes. 

"Rowan." 

"Jeff." I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. "Sit down." 

"I'm gonna be real with you lady I'm not a touchy feely guy." 

"Then I'll make this easy." I pressed my hand into his forehead, peeking inside his head. I watched his darkest memory. He was horribly deformed in a fire. Bullies. Huh.. "That blonde boy is a cutie." 

"Who?" 

"Your brother? And you were quite the cutie as well. Not to say you aren't now. But you had baby fat in the memory I'm looking into.. you should eat more." 

"You're in my head?!" My hand roamed up into his hair and fluffed it, just to fuck with him.

"Yes I am, Mr. 'I'm not a touchy feely guy' I'm making this process easier." 

"This is an invasion of my privacy!" He gripped my hand to pull off his head when I dropped my knee between the small space of his thighs. He let out a high pitched squeal, I missed his.. precious jewels merely. "Now you want to talk about an invasion of privacy? You have no idea. I could go through your memories like a file cabinet, for me it's formatted by time. meaning I could know what your thoughts were around 2 am this morning but you're a man. I don't have to guess wha-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ILL TELL YOU." 

"I should become a detective or something." I stood up and returned to my chair. 

"I killed my family. Because they're liars and.. manipulators. They tried to trick me.. they got so deep in their own lies they couldn't look me in the face any more.." 

"That must have been devastating." 

"Those boys.. Randy.. he should have suffered way more than he did." 

"Holding onto grudges like this is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die." 

"It drives me." 

"Passion is a beautiful thing isn't it?" 

"I guess.." 

"Alright. You may leave, and about your brother-" he interrupted me 

"He's dead to me." He got up and slammed the door, I jumped a little bit. Touchy

"Of course.." I mumbled. So far we have two moody teens. 

'slender man where are you I need to have a chat. Meet me in the garden.' 

Sighing I walked to my balcony window, opening it I stepped out, immediately I was caught by a particular someone. 

"Gosh that was a little later than usual, were you far?" 

"Well good afternoon to you as well. Can you explain why you're making a habit of falling out of windows?" He lowered me to my feet. I began to walk and he walked beside me. 

"Why should I help you?" He stumbled a bit. 

"I'm sorry what?"

"I mean what could I gain from saving your hobby of a planet." 

"It's not a hobby! It's a job!" 

"I can't get involved with Demons again..." I shook my head. "I've had my fill over the millenniums." 

"How old are you?" 

"How rude. Where is your manners?" 

"Why should I have to give you a reason?"

"I am a generous person but I draw the line at civil wars. Ben seems to believe this is the end game. He said something about Zalgo getting extraordinary power soon and destroying everything. Have you heard about this?" 

"I would like to say through the grape vine but I got it from.. Ben."

"Aah then crisis averted." 

" Roman! You pretend like last night never happened. You don't remember how shaken up you were. It's.. no longer just a civil war. He plans to destroy everything. He wants to destroy every realm, every planet, every person. The more souls he gets under his belt the more catastrophic power he will have." I stopped walking and turned to him. 

"Do you breathe at all? That was a long time without breathing." 

"You can't breathe and talk at the same time?" 

"Surprisingly- no." I sighed. "I don't know what you're referencing but you're trusting an internet glitch. I would love to trust him but he hasn't proven to me anything." 

"You know absolute devotion to a deity should be left in the dark ages where it belongs." I shook my head and walked away. He grabbed my arm, "Rowan wait!"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know what the internet is?" 

"....Ben and I do talk you know. It's not often or long but it happens." I felt myself slouch, returning my gaze to Slender, "you have my attention.. don't waste my time." 

"Yes, I got the information from him. But then I looked into it myself. And the information I found.. it was chilling to say the least." 

"Alright Slender. So the earth needs help. Whats new? Who doesn't need help? As life progresses death is right behind it. Your little prodigies aren't proving their worth to me. Sure they are driven but they are all so emotional. Almost like they're human." 

"They.. they are... humans." 

"You mean you didn't take away their mortality? I thought Tim just slipped up but apparently you're the one who slipped up." 

"The realm doesn't call for that requirement to exist here anymore you can be human and be a monster." 

"You dolt! Do you know what that means?! My feelings that I've been subject to have been explained!" 

"I'm glad you're feeling something."

"No! Because emotions get in the way of logic." 

"I don't think you're so out of control of your emotions you wouldn't know better."

"Don't patronize me.. I just.. I need some air." 

"We're outsid-"

"I mean more air! I need time to think.. although the answer is obvious but it's.. more than just the answer now." 

"Stop speaking in riddles woman."

"I'm coming up with a plan! But I need quiet air." I walked off on my own..


	8. SCP 342

Ben and I acquired the alleged bus ticket that could take you anywhere. This is how monsters travel between worlds, realms and even timelines. Taking it to the human reality we were going to find our last 'prodigy'.   
"This is SCP-342. Once we stop. We have to get in and get out. Don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone, don't breathe too hard. We could get stuck there, so follow me and shut up." 

"Ben." 

"What?" 

"I can't look at anyone. I'm blind." 

"God why me?" He whispered. The bus arrived and we entered.

"You seem to know your way around." 

"That's sorta my schtick. There is nowhere I haven't been." 

"I'm glad I chose you for this." 

"Slender says if we don't get along better I'll have to share a room with laughing jack who is in fact an actual fucking clown with the makeup and all." 

"Sounds like a good time." 

"He's unpleasant. There is no time in history when clowns were ever okay." 

"Who are we getting? What's his name?" 

"We are getting eyeless jack. My sources say he is on the lowest floor, where they keep the creepiest finds- Oh and one more thing. In the human world I'll be human. I don't know what it is but it's something with the bus. Maybe. I don't know for you but I will be.. vulnerable.." 

"noted."

We exited to the grounds of a strange facility. I felt him grab my hand and pull me along. We walked quickly through the open field, the ground was barren and dry to the point of cracking. The evil here makes the grass unable to grow. I could barely sense anything through the ground. He pushed me into a metal wall, I was going to yell at him for his recklessness but then I felt someone run by, a guard must have heard us coming. I felt his hair tickle my face. 

"Ben." I whispered 

"What?!" He whispered back. 

"I can actually see you, that means you're standing way too close to me.." he froze in place covering my mouth he waited, 

"Someone was coming I had to hide us both this isn't my fault." He said quietly

"Way to be fast on your feet. If this was a test I'd give you points. But I may have to shave off a few because you are lingering very close to me. And as flattering as it is to have a younger man chase after me I hope know I am literally generations older than you."

"What?! Whatever! he's gone." He moved and I got off the wall. 

We turned a corner and were met with guns loaded and aimed at us. I felt Ben put our hands in the air, this wasn't good. 

"EVERYONE FREEZE DONT MOVE YOU WONT BE HARMED" 

'How many?' 

'Rowan? You're in my head-'

'Hush tell me how many men are in front of us?' 

'14 maybe 17 I can't see every one of them..'   
I didn't know what to do I couldn't locate them I couldn't sense them, we might actually be in danger here... we..

'listen to be very carefully I want you to picture your bedroom as detailed as possible.' 

'What?! what does that have to do with anything?!' 

'Ben this isn't the time. Just trust me' 

'You don't understand they will kill you!' 

'I'm not dying before I can help you But you have to be alive for me to help you.' 

Ben held onto my hand the entire time. I knew he was scared. Not for his life but my own. Maybe over the past few weeks the progress I've been trying to get is actually occurring. Once I saw his room I smiled. He did what I asked. 

'Why are you smiling? Aren't you scared?!' 

'I'm smiling because everything will be okay.' 

I grabbed Ben and shoved him into a poorly constructed portal. It only existed four seconds. He got home safely and the guards unloaded their weapons at me. I threw my hands in front of me and stopped the bullets in mid air. Then forced them back onto the people who shot them. I fell, my body lost consciousness. 

~~

The cell I was placed into was solid cement and quite small. It had one cot and a pillow. I sat up, Humans have definitely become more paranoid of who breaks into their confidential facilities. I walked around the cell and heard movement, it was scanning the room. I faced it, it was a camera, I went to touch it and I heard a voice echo through the room. 

"Don't touch the camera." 

"I will do as I please." 

"I will shoot you if you touch that camera." 

"I don't doubt that. But what would it accomplish?" I traced the walls directly under the camera. "Plus I don't think you're in my room, I can't sense you." 

"You are going to get interviewed by one of our agents within the next hour. I suggest you get comfortable." 

"Goodie.." 

I sat in the middle of the floor, I hummed a spell sense I don't think I could get away with saying it out loud. I slapped the floor and suddenly I could see through to the floors beneath me and above me. I saw strange movements, creatures I've only seen in books. What are they doing here? I got up and looked at the camera, 'I place the spell of astro-projection. Physically I will be sleeping in my bed for an hour and that is all you will see. Mote it be’ I stood abruptly and the guard got nervous. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you." 

"I'm going to rest. Travel makes me tired." My physical form laid on the bed. I turned to leave and saw a person standing in the corner of my room, "who were you?" 

‘Ah. This plane of existence is for the dead. I suggest you get back into your meat suit love.‘

"I would but I am looking for someone, and I can't slip away from here in my physical form. So spiritual it is." I walked towards him, he still faced the wall, "I'll ask again, who were you?" 

I'm Michael I was class D inmate, this was my cell before I got eaten by scp 682 

"you poor soul.." I touched his back softly, "if you stand watch of my body, I'll recover your bones and take you to where you want to be buried when I leave here." 

‘Is that how it works? If that's the case I wanna go home! My home..’ I felt sadness well up in my throat, I'm sure all of these poor creatures want to go home.. more on the later. 

"I'll take you home. I promise, do we have a deal?" I held out my hand, he turned around and grasped my hand. 

‘Deal’ He spoke but his mouth didn't move. Typical of the dead.

I dropped through the floor and was met by a cloaked figure, I stopped here, 

"Excuse me I hate to bother you, I'm sure you're seeping in self loathing or something but are you scp682? I have a few bones to pick with you." 

The cloaked figure looked up and said nothing. He stood up and walked slowly towards me. I drummed my fingers on my crossed arm. I don't have time for banter. He got close enough to touch me but was surprised when he couldn't. 

"Intriguing.." his voice was deep, "How are you like this?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." 

"I am not who you're looking for. I am scp 049 I'm a doctor." 

"That's hard to believe, doctors cure people. It appears.." I looked down at a near by corpse it looked as through it could be breathing.. "You do the opposite." 

"Contrary to popular belief in this world is diseased. I'm clearing out the pestilence." 

"I'm projecting my soul from my body to find a monster who ate my new friend. I live a floor above you by the way." 

"Your friend? You'll have to be more specific." 

"Michael, he was a class D prisoner." 

"That monster downstairs eats all in sight. Mostly because he hates everything. I'd even argue that he hated himself. If you think you can just go down there and get the bones of your friend you'd be sadly mistaken."

"Downstairs again! Thank you for the heads up. I'll probably see you soon. A being as smart as you, you probably won't stay here long." 

"In due time Miss?" 

"Rowan." I disappeared through the floor once again. 

I landed on a ramp, at the bottom was at first glance water, but I heard fizzing, like something was being boiled. It was corrosive whatever it was. that's gonna be hard to navigate through. I stomped and swayed on the small platform trying to get the monsters attention, 

"HELLO? ANYONE DOWN THERE? IM LOOKING FOR SCP 682!" I sat down and dangled my feet over the edge. "The doctor said you were in I thought I'd drop by!" 

I heard waves crash against the wall, like I summoned a mythological titan. He rose from the damaging waters. I heard a loud hissing noise, like an alligator. 

"Go. Away." His voice echoed through the walls and radiated unworldly power. 

"I will as soon as I get some things that belong to me." 

I didn't get a response only a loud growl and seething anger mist that floated up on the ramp. 

"Look I understand hating people who are miles of knowledge below you but I'm not one of them and I have eons of time to spend here bugging you so if you don't want that just let me find what I need and I'll be out of your hair.. that is hair right?"   
I felt him rock the ramp I stood on, making a large scene to the cameras. He was actually acting like a child.

"You can't kill me I'm not even in a physical form! You can't touch me if you tried. So STOP TRYING" 

'Fine, There is no need to talk to a wall. I'll go under it.'

I dropped into the acidic liquid and sank to the bottom, placing my feet on the ground made the water weightless. Gravitating upwards the large baby went up with it. 

"I WILL DROWN YOU" I yelled, my abilities are not as strong as I had hoped in this form. Dropping the beastly creature the room shook and the walls scraped against each other in a horrible noise. I kept the acid in the air for searching purposes. "I will ask for the last time. Are you SCP 682?" 

"Yes.. that is what they call me." 

"Wonderful! Do you remember the guy you ate while you were getting interviewed?" 

He laughed, I'll take that as a no. I walked around the slippery floor. I found a pile of skulls. 

"Your kind keeps these as trophies yeah? Wow this head is perfectly preserved.. I wouldn’t put this skull over a decade old.” 

"Actually i’ve had that one for 107 years.. You're familiar with my kind?"

"I'm about as old as you. The likelihood of there being a monster I don't know about is slim to none."

"Are you willing to stake your life on that?"

"Not my life but many others I suppose." 

He laughed some more as I felt each energy from the skulls. I found one that was familiar with and grabbed it. 

"How is your captures treating you by the way?" 

"Are you done yet." 

"I got what I came for. Try not to eat the sad ones okay?" 

"GO. AWAY." 

"SCP IF YOU CONTINUE TO YELL WE WILL SEE TO YOUR NEXT TEST ELECTROCUTION." The intercom overhead said. 

"They need to be punished." I mumbled to myself,

"I hate that I agree with you." The beast growled. 

I carried the skull up the stairs, but since I was holding a physical object no more going through walls... well maybe not me. "Hey buddy~" 

"I'm begging you to piss off." 

"I can't get through this door. I need you to smash me an exit." 

"You mean a containment breach?" 

"I'm asking you to make a commotion as you did so I can leave." I pointed to the wall behind me, "what you do after that is not my problem." 

"You're saying I can't hurt you right?"

"Correct." 

"Bummer.."

The creature rammed into the walls causing the room to shake, two security guards came bolting through the door,

"Thanks! If you need me I'm two stories up!" I stopped and peeked back inside. "Oh yeah." I dropped the acid back into his tank. The staff should have fun cleaning up their own mess. 

I ran through the corridors and called for Michael, once I saw him I stopped, I handed him the skull and laid back down into my body. Sitting up I could no longer see him. Or anything.. at least I know I'll get my sight back when I'm dead. 

I heard heavy boots walk towards me in a hurry. I turned and felt this person handcuff me. We walked down a long corridor, the place was massive yet so empty. 

"I'm Rowan by the way." I didn't get a response. "Where am I exactly?" More silence. 

We made it to the room he shoved me in the door. This time I was sat into a chair and un-cuffed, 

"Hello, SCP 58. I'll be interviewing you today." His voice was calm but I had a feeling it wouldn't last long.


	9. Captured?

"SCP? I'm sorry I'm a little out of touch of this reality what does that mean?" 

"I'll be asking the questions for now, let's start with some simple questions. Are you actually blind? Because we saw you look into the camera as if you could see it." 

"I'm blind. I can see about 6 inches in front of my face." I heard him write on a clipboard. 

"How did you get a hold of SCP-342?" 

"You mean the bus ticket? A friend gave it to me to get from where I was to where I was going.." 

"And where are you from?" 

"I live in a forest." 

"When you got off the bus, we attempted to contain you and secure the premises you killed 14 men at once. Can you explain how you did that?" 

"14? Gosh that's a lot. What would you do if you felt threatened Mr. Walker? If one of your kids- little Julia perhaps, was in immediate danger. You would stop at nothing to make sure they were safe. Correct?" 

"How did-" another voice, came from a radio, 

"Stay focused." 

"Right..." Mr. Walker cleared his throat, "Who else was with you? Was he your son?" 

"I'm beginning to feel the negativity here.. I don't imagine I'll be staying long, I just need to pick up a friend and I'll be on my way." 

"Answer the question 58." 

"He's not my son but he sure does act like it. Troubled teens are the worst am I right? well I thought, 'I would love to bring him home.' so I had." 

"I will not ask you again, if you do not comply there will be punishment." 

I chuckled a bit. As if cement walls, guns and underground mazes could keep me held hostage. 

"SCP 58-1 what is so funny." 

I felt a fire in my belly begin to burn. But I keep my cool for now. I tapped my bare foot on the ground, what was taking 682 so long? You'd think a giant reptile the size of a titan would be more alarming. I closed my eyes and listened for any spirits around the area, maybe they could give a helping hand, finally they came through, I heard a whisper behind my ear. He's... he's going to break free soon.. you know what it is... run.. run..

all of them chanted 'run' and 'dangerous' I felt no need to be scared here. I had no time for it. 

"I'm talking to you" he sounded a bit impatient, 

"So you guys keep a monster in the floor below here. Right? Sorry you said no questions but I imagine you wouldn't mind me telling you a few things. That's not very safe especially sense he's smarter than all of you put together. You humans assume you're the smartest beings around- top of the food chain- you're not. There is much bigger and badder game out there. The experiments  
you do on this hateful creature aren't going to terminate it like you want. You're only adding fuel to fire." I leaned forward getting into the interviewer's face. "Eventually he's going to take you from your family and leave your bones at the bottom of his tank." I whispered 

"How dare you!" I heard him reach over the table and grab my shirt, "How are you getting this information!?" He sounded a bit more frantic as he shook me before his superior tuned in again, 

"WALKER LET GO OF SCP 58 NOW" Walker let me go and they both argued back and forth, I didn't care to listen. After a while i felt a small bump, they didn't feel it. This was going to be a blitz! 

"There is a lot of death here." I said tapping his pen on the table. They both went quiet, "There's going to be even more soon. I can hear them. The ones you kill for research purposes. They told me to run. I hope you all know how much of their blood is on your hands. For the name of this establishment, you have very little control of your surroundings. Who are you protecting?" 

"I said I will be asking the questions, you don't have the jurisdiction to ask shit."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't do anything for you." The room calmed down a bit and he began to ask me questions again. 

"How old are you." 

"You don't ask a lady how old she is." 

"If you do not cooperate-"

"Fine! You broken record. I don't keep track of how much I've 'aged' sense technically I don't. But my rough estimate is thirty thousand six hundred and forty five." (3645)

"You're immortal. Are you a 'god' of some sort?" 

"More of a gate keeper, a being who can travel the realms." 

"I'm.. not sure I understand." 

"I cannot control or persuade gods. It's easier to say I take my own notes about their behavior in books and observe them. Giving them to humans might save some serious heartache but there could also be global chaos.." 

"Do you know SCP 343 sense you manage and observe them?" 

I made a face, breathing slowly even my heart slowed a few beats.. and I held up a finger urging them to listen too. I listened to the silence of the room, suddenly loud screeching noises filled the air, like rupturing metal. Loud sirens went off overwhelming my senses making me unable to touch the ground or see anything clearly, the room vibrated horribly. I curled into a ball on the chair. 

"No further questions Walker, take her to her new holding area accommodated for her needs." 

"What's the matter with you?" 

"I can't move there's so much noise it vibrates the room I can't see anything." 

"You need to get used to it. it's going to happen a lot."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, all the movement was making me sick, I cannot live in these conditions I would rather die. Once shoved into my so called room. I felt Mr. Walker linger in the room, could this be pity? I heard him slam the door so I guess not. I laid up on the cot where there was less vibration, but the noise didn't stop. 

"CONTAINMENT BREACH SCP- 682"

"Gator got loose." 

"Hello Michael." 

"Not very chipper are we?" 

"I can't.. too much noise, I'm just trying to concentrate on not vomiting." I waited for Michael to say something, when I didn't I called for him, no response.. he must of left. 

I heard the lights flicker and I suddenly felt another presence quickly gaining towards my room. Massive.. fast?.. move.. move! I jumped off my bed and I heard the cot break in two. Grasping Michael's skull off of the floor I noticed the sirens stopped. 

"Quick. Aren't we?" 

"Oh my god I never thought I'd be happy to hear your voice." 

"A horrible decision really."

"I need to get out of here. Where are the exits?" 

"Usually I make my own exits."

"Not everyone is as big as you- how did you even get in here?" 

"I'm actually only a quarter of the way in here." 

"Well! Get out! I need to leave and I'm not climbing over your entire body." 

"I will eat you." 

"I'm poisonous to your health if you eat me I guarantee you'll die before you can even enjoy the silence of me being gone." 

"I. Can't. Die." 

"Would you stake your life on it?" I heard him laugh, 

"I hate you." 

"I'm probably hated the least." 

He left my room, I noticed he left the door wide open. Yachzee..


	10. Hello stranger

I hated the clothes provided by the industry. This orange was bright enough I could fucking see it, it was gross. I tore parts of the shirt and pants to make a makeshift bag for now. Placing the skull in the bag I bolted out of my cage. I stopped at the stairs. Where from here?

'We are getting eyeless jack. My sources say he is on the lowest floor, where they keep the creepiest finds- Oh and one more thing-'

I walked down the stairs, I heard screaming and indescribable noises as I got lower and lower. This area was exceptionally secured. I walked through the corridor.. feeling each door I audibly unlocked each door. I am invisible compared to these monsters. As I reached the end of the corridor I heard doors bust open. Screams and cries of freedom echoed through my ears like music. "Show time." I whispered. 

"This is the Keter area.. I don't recommend doing that.." 

"Keter?" 

"The designation 'Keter' is assigned to subjects that have; (a): display vigorous, active hostility to human life, civilization, and/or spacetime, and (b): are capable of causing significant destruction in the event of a containment breach" 

"All the ones I released don't belong in this spacetime anyways. You're dead. I'm a witch. We aren't either human life or civilization." 

"If you say so.."

I finally came across a room that didn't have a hostile atmosphere to it. I opened the door. 

"Jack? Are you in here?" 

"yes my name is jack.." 

"Great! You're coming with me darling!" 

"oh.. cool." He sounded so quiet. 

He stood and walked towards the door. I stopped him, 

"Oh Please! I know a short cut. Have you got a pencil or something I can etch on the wall with?" 

He handed me a very sharp scalpel. I drew a circle on the wall drawing the directions from the factuality to my home. stabbing the metal wall the circle began to glow. Creating the best portal I could for the given point in time. 

"Good sir," I bowed and gestured to the portal. He walked through and I was about to walk through when I remembered. "Michael?" 

"Yeah I'm coming I just.. I never thought I would get this far.. I never thought I would get to leave.." 

"I'm sad to say most aren't so lucky. Come on now! My home is your temporary home until you know where you want to go." 

I walked through the portal and was met with loud chatter and music. Wonderful. I bumped into Eyeless and he turned around. 

"haha you're blind." 

"Haha I could destroy your bloodline." 

"bold of you to assume I have any relatives." I patted him on the shoulder and told him to go find a room to sleep in. 

I walked through my front door and I went to my garden. Getting to my knees I laid down on my stomach. The grass was fresh and the soil warm. The sun made my garden inviting. It was time to recharge. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Ben I am letting the earth reclaim me." 

"You know I thought you died." 

"There is no death for me. Only recycling." I heard him start to storm off, "come back here and sit with me." He sat down and I rolled to my back and smiled, 

"Stop that." he sounded mildly upset

"I'm surprised you worried about me at all." 

"Of course I did!" 

"Why?" 

"B-Because.. well.. I.. I guess I just got used to you being around.. I'm happy to see you.."

"I've never seen you." My joke was met with silence. I put my hand on his knee. "I'm happy you like me. Now go hangout with jack he should be wondering the halls for a room. I have to talk to someone, I may be in a little trouble." I whispered the last part. 

Ben 'oooed' as he got up and left. 

"Hello stranger." I turned my head in the direction I felt his presence. 

I heard him sigh, he sat down and put his hand on my head. 

"I couldn't help but notice that you and been were gone for a few days. And Ben told me you died. I knew it wasn't the case but regardless why didn't you tell me? I could have easily helped you."

"Did you water my plants while I was gone? How thoughtful." 

"I loved your garden the day I strolled through it." 

"I don't trust those people." 

"What? Humans?" 

"They are so cautious." 

"It's their own doing. Humans hate each other. They spend most of their time hurting each other." 

"I thought it was because they fear what they don't understand." 

"Anything capable of violence simply is." 

"Speaking of violence.. I've made a decision." 

"About helping me?" 

"Yes. I've decided I will help you. Out of the kindest of my heart- you still owe me one~ if I live." 

"Hahah" he sounded unamused. 

"I cannot face Zalgo alone. I need help. I need to get into contact with.. an old friend."

"Anyone I'm affiliated with?" 

"You'll know when you see them." I stood up and brushed my skirt. I held my hand down and he accepted it, standing we both walked back into the house.

We walked into an argument. Toby and Tim, every time. 

"Boys." I said loudly. I stood there with my arms crossed, I felt Slender move as well. Probably supporting my abrupt interruption. 

"You guys look like parents." Toby remarked. 

"Well jokes on you I'm blind." 

"Amazing rebuttal." 

"He's been in my personal space sense I woke up this morning! Not to mention the night before! I'm behind on work- I haven't eaten- he keeps poking me!" Masky went on and on for about five minutes. 

"Slender I'm beginning to regret my decision." 

"SEPARATE NOW! Masky go to your room, Toby go to the kitchen with me we are cooking dinner. Jeff!" 

"I'm not doing anything!" 

"NOT STOPPING THE ARGUMENT IS JUST LAZY PARTICIPATION! YOU'RE SETTING THE TABLE." 

I listened in shock, he raised hoody's voice! I was almost proud of him.


	11. Next

I found ej in Ben's room, he was standing in the center of the room watching Ben do what he does on the TV. It never interested me to get details. 

"Jack, whenever you're done with what you're doing, may I have a few minutes of your time?"

I walked down the corridor thinking about how different he was compared to the other household members. He was tall for a human, yet his steps were some how light, weightless almost. Everything about him was quiet. I sat down in my desk. 

"hello.." his voice was quiet, very unique. 

"So shy little bird. Come in I don't bite!" 

I heard the door shut and him sit in the chair. I heard his leg thumping against the desk. Let's hope for eagerness instead of anxiety. 

"We haven't gotten to talk much. Since you've been here." 

"Jeff sent me a video of the night you threw Ben against a wall. that was kinda cool." 

"I'm sorry you had to see that but an example has to be made. Tell me how you got your name. Did you lose your eyes?" 

"a misconception really.. I have eyes ehh.. they just have rotted out a little.. I can see fine." 

"Are you human?" 

"i was." 

"Now?" 

"i'm a controlled chaos. I can live forever if I eat the organs of living humans. the kidney is my favorite." 

"What's your full name?" 

"jack is fine." 

"How did you become this way?" 

"i only remember being like this, there isn't much else I remember." 

"Parents?" 

"i don't recall them." 

"Who was your first?" 

"hmm.." he thought for a moment "his name is mitch." 

"Is?" 

"i didn't kill him. his kidney regrew sense it was only a bite. he lives in New York now. he thinks the city will help him escape the demons i left in his mind." 

"So you're good at keeping tabs." 

"there isn't much I can't do.. that's a lie i suck at reading.. i'm far sighted." 

"I can fix that if you'd like." 

"i.. i think its who I am now.." 

"Fair enough." 

"how am I doing?" 

"You're Finished." I smiled, "As soon as I talk to everyone you'll know the results. That is your first test actually." 

"anything else you need?" 

"Yes, send the other jack in after you please!"

~ 

I heard laughter, I smiled. I forgot he was a clown. 

"Sit down and tell me your sadness." 

"Sadness? I don't have anything to be sad about!" He cooed. 

"Telling jokes despite any situation can be seen as a coping mechanism for horrible events that took place." I stood my hands never leaving the desk. "You laugh constantly. Even when you're scared." The room went quiet. I think I hit something. "Who hurt you Jack?" 

"No one. I'm perfectly happy~"

"We won't say names. Will that make it easier to share?" 

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jack. I have seen tragedy and massacre beyond your comprehension, your planet means nothing to me. Your life means nothing to me. You could die in the next few days and I wouldn't bat an eye. Don't you want to change that? Let's get personal. I'll share something if you do." 

"I.. I'm not sure about this." 

"I can go first." 

"Okay." 

"I used to live on Earth. I remember the Salem witch trials. I had a best friend named Matilda, she was a witch as I was. Strong and graceful. She helped everyone she could and did it with a smile. No matter how scared she was. But that ended up being her downfall. When she helped a family from poverty. They sold her out on being a witch at the first bribe of a better life. Matilda was chained to a cement block and thrown into the deepest part of the river. I was the one who told the man of the family about her. If.. only I knew he was a silver tongued, back stabbing, money grubbing, hypocritical bigot. I wanted better for his son. But he won’t be. That man should have been the one at the bottom of the river..Ahhh.." I stretched in my chair, "it's your turn love." 

"I used to have a child.. he shall not be named because the case is still open and I'm not legally obligated to share that information-"

"Jack." 

"This is hard for me you have no idea what it's like to have someone just to go to being alone!" 

'Bingo' 

"The child, he left you?" 

"He left me in a box to wither away with time.. I used to be colorful.. bright beautiful colors and we used to laugh and sing.. we did everything together. One day.." 

"He stopped caring for you." 

He didn't answer. He just drummed his fingers on the desk. 

"I'm sorry you lost your color Jack, I'm sure you had the best jokes and the sweetest candy." He hummed in agreement. Almost like he was  
reminiscing about the sweet parts of his past. 

"Who was your first?"

"That's a little personal batty." 

"Batty?" 

"Because you're blind like a bat and crazy.. like a bat. Batty." 

"Cute. Well I have the minimal information I need. If you'd like to come and talk, my door is open to you." 

"Thank you madam, I'll be seeing you around." 

"I wish I could say the same." 

I heard him laugh as he walked away. At least someone liked my jokes. I heard two bodies walk into my office. There are only two I know of that travel in pairs. 

"Tim, Brian. I've already heard your past! What are you doing here?" I spun in my chair as I talked to them,

"I.. I wanted to inquire about Earth.. what's the plan?" 

"Oh! I'm still deciding if I should help you or not." 

"Why wouldn't you?!" 

"The world is cruel. Everything comes with a price. Supply meet demand." 

"That's- that's not fair!" 

"I'm not sure it's worth saving. Have you looked around? Perhaps a fiery baptism is what that ungrateful planet needs! You wouldn't get a second of recognition for your trials and tribulations! If you died for that cause no one would remember or even know. You wouldn't get so much as a thank you." 

"There are good people out there that don't deserve to die. I don't want credit for saving the earth it's enough that it's still turning." 

I felt myself smile. Ahhh I knew I could count on these two. 

"Why is she smiling?" 

"I'm smiling because you boys are so adorable. Please excuse me."

I marched passed them and into my wardrobe. I heard slender enter my room. I guess he knew I what I wanted. Being friends for eons really makes you predictable. 

"Where are we going?"

"What would you wear to see an ex of yours?" 

"I beg your pardon!?"

"I'm going to ask my ex boyfriend, who is still in love with me, a favor." 

"Well- I personally haven't asked any of my exes for favors but I would definitely wear the black dress."

He reached into the closet and pulled out the beautiful black satin dress, it was slimming and very easy to move in. Adjusting the straps the dress fit perfectly. 

"It was as if this dress was made for you."

"I try to keep my figure in tact. I've heard I have a lovely body."

"From who?!" 

"I think it would look better if I wore a black bra," 

Now readers, I'm sure most of you would be embarrassed to drop trowel in front of a man-demon but I felt no such thing. Perhaps the years of doing it made it lose its charm. He doesn't even get embarrassed anymore. Kinda boring. 

"Hey Rowan have you seen- Oh my god! Shirt! You're not wearing a shirt! Where is your shirt!?" His voice was muffled. Like he covered his face. I turn to the person talking, recognizing his voice to be Jeff's. I felt my breasts get covered, 

"Can I help you?" 

"YOU GUYS WERE HAVING SEX WERENT YOU!?" 

"Slender were we having sex? You should have told me I would have been more attentive." 

"AGH MY EARS ARE BLEEDING" I heard him sprint out of the room. 

"What a drama queen."


	12. Stuck

I stirred awake to my head pounding, more than usual. Like I was hit with a blunt force object. I felt my head and it appeared there was no external bleeding which was a positive. Next was figuring out where I was. I stood up and heard shuffling, like someone stuck in a bush. 

"Hello?" I called out, 

The shuffling stopped and I turned towards the noise. I saw ripples of someone moving. It isn't the wind. I smelt the air, it was wet like a heavy fog was cast over. I rubbed my arms trying to warm myself. 

"I don't play these mind games everyone who lives with me knows that so you have to be a stranger." 

I heard my heartbeat in my ears and suddenly I was pulled into an enclosed area, I felt my face in someone else's chest, I wasn't alone in this small space. His breathing was ragged, I blushed, I haven't been this close to someone for a long time. I opened my mouth to talk he interrupted me,

"Do you have a death wish!?" 

I shook my head no obviously he didn't want me talking. We listened to footsteps walk by a few times. Like it was searching for something. Soon they faded and I was pushed out into the open once more. I fanned myself hopefully getting rid of the blush across my skin. 

"Who are you?" I asked 

"My name is Quinten, and.. and you're blind.." 

"Don't be fooled I'm not helpless-" he started talking to the sky or perhaps his higher power. 

"This is bad- this is so bad- this is the worst possible thing that could happen!! I don't understand how this is in any way fair?!!" 

"Well thank you for the uncomfortable closeness and awkward conversation I'll be on my way." 

"No wait! Hey!" I felt him chase after me. He went to grab my right shoulder and I grabbed his arm and grappled him to the grassy floor. I knocked the wind out of him, pressing my bare foot against his throat I spoke calmly,

"I just met you now Quinten, but by your attitude and mannerisms I imagine you are a not a weak willed individual and I take it you're not stupid either. I don't think you're a bad person but I don't know. Reframe from touching me. please, I would hate to feel threatened by you." I released him and continued walking. 

"It- it's better if we stay together! If the killer shows up-"

"Killer? I know a few maybe I can talk to them." 

"I- you-" He stammered on for a few more moments before we heard a loud howl. "First gen is done.. four more to go.. we need to get moving." 

"What's happening here?" 

"I'll explain when we aren't in the open." He grabbed my hand and led me towards my worst enemy. Stairs. 

"I can't do this." 

"What? Stairs?" 

"It's embarrassing the minimal things I can't do. Perhaps we could just stand here." 

"There's a generator upstairs. If you want to leave this place we have to turn it on." 

"You go ahead. I'll keep a look out." There was a long pause. Then I reheard what I had said out loud in my head and laughed. "I am not completely blind. Just hurry up." I shooed him away. 

I heard his footsteps go up the stairs and I sat down on the ground. Sighing I realized this was going to take a while. I started to daydream about other things. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me. They stopped directly in front of me and I waited patiently. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. 

"Get your hands off of me!" The person then hesitated like for a second it was going to listen to me. They held me in mid air. I struggled, once I was out of his grip I took a few steps backwards. 

I managed to size the person I was dealing with and he was a large one. I have to use my craft or I am not winning this fight. I drew a strength Sigil into the dirt with my foot. I felt him swing something at me, I quickly clasped my hands on each side of the weapon. He was strong, the sigil became active under my feet but after a minute of push and pull he retracted his weapon and seemed very confused. I scratched the sigil out of the dirt. 

"Magic?" the slasher mumbled. 

"Witch." I answered 

"holy shit! Lady run!" 

"Hey quick question, are you done with the generator?" 

I felt the killer swing and hit me with his weapon. I fell not expecting the sudden force. He picked up and onto his shoulder. I was completely blind now. And I haven't been in a long time. I felt myself become completely limp. 

"Like I was saying it's completely cool if you're not ready yet. I met a friend to keep me company, I found the more brutal the attack the closer the bond." 

"What is wrong with you?!" 

"I'm not entirely sure but nothing I can really complain about." 

"He's the murderer!! The monster with traps and a cleaver that any Kingdom Hearts character would be jealous of!" 

"It felt more like a machete to me, is it a machete or cleaver?" I felt no reason to move or escape what could he possibly do that I couldn't come back from? My feet hurt anyways. 

"I don't think you grasp the gravity of this situation!? He doesn't talk!! He just stabs and hooks!" 

I suddenly felt myself get dropped, I stood up and brushed off my dress. Slender would kill me if he knew where I was. 

"I'm not scared of any man child with a knife I live with..one,.. two,... eight of them!" I poked the killer in the chest with my finger, "oh wow you're jacked!" I continued to touch his rugged muscular chest. 

I heard the man growl lowly, He didn't like me touching him but I continued anyway. Feeling his arms and shoulders, I turned my head in the direction of Quentin. 

"You should take off." 

I heard him hesitate to leave but he did. I saw his echo fading away. I felt the killer start after him but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. I faced the murder alone. I could win this fight. It's just a matter of how. 

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot-"I backed away from him, one more step and I felt extreme pain in my left ankle. I wanted to scream but I don't want everyone in a six mile radius to go deaf over a minor inconvenience

"No! You can't kill her it's not fair she's blind!" Dammit he came back. 

"Quinten I can handle this- yes I'm in your head- no you're not crazy. No questions just escape any way you know how." 

I heard the beast of a man throw this weapon at Quinten, He in turn, ran as fast as his legs could carry him. At least he can take a hint. 

I knelt and I tried to set myself free. But I couldn't see what it was or how to open it. I felt blood pump out of the wound in sync with my heart beat. I touched it and it sent an awful sting through my whole body. The supposed killer just stood there. 

"Mind lending me a hand? I hate asking for help but I can't see what this is and I think it takes more than just one person to open it." 

"Bear trap." 

"I am stuck in a bear trap?" 

He stepped closer, kneeling beside me. He released the trap and I grasped my ankle. I heard him pick up the trap and walk away. 

"Wait! What's your name?" 

"Evan.."

"Thank you for helping me Evan! I would like to repay you in any way possible that doesn't inconvenience me." 

"Rain check"

"The best kind of repayment!"


	13. Round 2!

Evan left me there alone. I didn't mind really. I just started wondering the woods again until I heard my heart pounding in my ears. I was a little tired of it. I turned around and was met with another large individual, 

"Are you that one guy? Evan? Or someone new?" I went up to touch his face. He grabbed my wrist in a firm grip. "Oh yeah killer mode.. Go ahead and do the pick up thing. I wish you luck with killing me." 

I felt the person pick me up and started walking. I left my body, Astro projection is the greatest tricks my father taught me. I floated away from my body and I saw an infamous killer, the silent stalker known as- what? his name is copy righted? We are calling him the shape? The shape it is, I'm gonna call him Michael. I returned to my physical form and started talking. 

"Michael! I've read a lot about you, huge fan of your work. You made horror history! My name is Rowan!" 

I heard him sigh. I giggled, I imagine he comes across fans often nowadays. Perhaps that's not something he looks forward to. 

"You're the blind one?" 

"I am indeed blind. Blind as a bat with no eyes. But I can see with echo location. Not to burst your bubble but you can't kill me, I'm not a survivor, I'm a witch." He stopped and scoffed. I think he changed direction. He was walking down stairs. He dropped me at the bottom of the stairs and went back up. "H-Hey where are you going?" 

"I will be close by.. I know who you are I'll be back shortly. Don't touch anything." 

"Hey! You can't leave me down here! And he's gone.." 

I stood and walked around the room. I found one of the small spaces again. Feeling it, it was like a shack or closet. I opened the doors and went inside. I can't go up the stairs so I'll go through them! 

I sat and tried to project but.. it wasn't working, I was too exhausted from doing it earlier, on top of the strength spell. I'm not as powerful as I would like to be in this realm. Oh well nothing a nap can't fix. I leaned my head against the close by wall. I fell asleep quickly. I woke up to screaming and crying. I heard someone struggling, I guess they were freshly trapped down here. I opened the doors and the lady screamed. I shushed her immediately, I couldn't tell if he was coming back. 

"Lady you're gonna have to work with me I'm very blind and you aren't on the ground. Im not supposed to touch anything but he didn't say anyone... So what's your name?" 

"I'm- Im Meg I'm hanging from a hook in the center- of the room.." shes been crying I felt sorry for her. 

"Okay.. I'm gonna try and get you down just keep talking-"

She whimpered and there was a loud creek above us. I covered my mouth, listening quietly. The footsteps slowly made their way down stairs. I heard Meg sigh of relief. 

"I'm so happy to see you Claudette!" 

"Who's this?" I heard Claudette walk past me and helped her friend down. 

"I'm Rowan." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Claudette." She turned her attention to the other girl. "We have 2 generators working. The third one I found is being camped by the hag."

"The.. huh?" 

"One of the killers. Meg did you notice how everyone is here? All of us survivors and the killers in the same place. This has never happened before. What is The Entity playing here?" 

I suddenly knew why I was here. My eyes widened at the realization. I face palmed. 

"The shape will becoming back I suggest you run away." I said closing my eyes and returning to the closet. 

"What about you?" 

"I have business with an old friend.. I'll find my own way out!" Claudette grabbed my shoulders, 

"We will get the other generators working, the exit door is in the far corner past the tall grass, behind two tall trees." She let me go and they both ran up the stairs.

I sighed. They had to be sacrificed in order to make the entity appear. I really liked them. Maybe I could talk to my old friend later. I heard loud footsteps coming back down the stairs. The smell of copper filled the air. I assumed it was one of the hunters. Or a severely damaged survivor. 

"You didn't even knock first what if i was naked?" 

"No comment." 

"Hello Evan. Boy you sure can talk huh? How did Michael know I was blind?! Im almost sure my eyes were closed.. almost." 

"I didn't tell him anything stalking is his hobby. What's with the dress?"

"I'm all dolled up to see the entity! It's been decades I have to make my impression on him once more. So are you here to babysit me? Because I'm older than you can count." 

"You're like The Entity."

"Smart boy." I felt him grab and pull my left leg out from under me. Falling to my back I grabbed my head, "ouch." 

"You're injured." 

"a little more than I was earlier thank you, I imagine the trap was yours." He moved my ankle around, it hurt but it wasn't broken. "It stopped bleeding a while ago but it doesn't make it any less painful. So thank you for pulling on it and almost breaking my foot." He wrapped my leg in soft fabric. 

"You bleed red like the others."

"I'm sure you bleed too." He laughed as if it were ridiculous, we heard a scream in the distance, "The entity can pick them can't it?" 

"You're friends with the entity?"

"Yes, in that sort of high school way." I noticed the more comfortable he was the more he talked. Perhaps that's the trick to all of these people. 

"Why did you come here?" 

"I have trouble in paradise. I'm looking for a solution but there are just so many variables on the opposite side. I need to make the playing field even." 

"What makes you think the entity will give you the time of day?" 

"Because I'm the one person he wants to see." 

"Just wait until the match is over. The entity always appears at the gate after the survivors escape or die trying." 

"I'm kinda excited to observe. I haven't been to an event in a long time." He laughed, 

"Odd thing to wanna see." 

"I have very little to live for." 

He picked me up and walked up the stairs. My feet touched the grass. I sat down and ran my fingers over the blades. I spoke,

"Hey you should carry me around! Show me the works!" I punched his arm lightly. He picked me up, putting me on his shoulders he began to walk about. 

I focused hard to watch the shadows of people move and run... and get murdered in cold blood to be sacrificed to my old fling. I also got to meet the rest of the killers! Which was nice. 

"I didn't know you were a baby sitter Evan." Someone cackled, 

"Fuck off." 

"Is she hurt?" 

"My ankle, but I'm fine, why can't I see you? Are you not touching the floor either?" 

"I float..." 

"Cool"

"The gate is open.. she needs to leave before the next match." 

"Ok Amanda." 

I was brought to the gate and there the portal opened. I got off the man's shoulders, I smiled and walked into the portal. 

"I'll see you again."


	14. The favor

(I've decided the entity will be a guy because he is easier to understand than it. I think personally.) 

I entered a room I heard slow music played in the back the warm cracks of the record gave the room a comforting aura. I felt a hand on my waist, another feeling it's way to my hand from my shoulder, we began to dance. Swaying to the beautiful beats of the song he pressed his head against my neck and shoulder, his chest flush against my back. 

"I'm happy to see you again Rowan.. it's been too long." The entity whispered. 

"I didn't know you had a taste for symphonic rock.. nor did I know you still used your humanoid form." 

"I felt today was special. How could I not?" He spun me and now I faced him, he even simulated a heartbeat in the chest. "You're looking beautiful as ever love." 

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. The entity knows all. He should have known what I was doing here. He merely wanted to waste my time. I didn't mind it though. 

"Do you remember Alexander's library?" I giggled, 

"Of course I do, how could I ever forget the first time we ever met?" He hummed in delight. "It's such a shame what happened there." 

"We cannot bring back what is gone to the wind. But that doesn't mean we cannot cherish all the amazing things we did together." 

"Gosh after centuries of time you still bring that up." I felt blush spread across my face at the sudden memory. 

"I'm not ashamed of what happened and what could have been." He let out a low chuckle. 

I placed my hand on the tie of his shirt, pulling him down to my height I whispered. I felt my lips against his ear, "It still could be.." My voice just barely audible, 

"I wish you would stay but like the ocean your tide reaches to the moon instead of to your rightful place." 

"Where is that?" I felt him dip me and feel up my chest and neck, before bringing me back to my upright position. Resting a hand on my cheek, rubbing my lip with his thumb, I felt his eyes scanning my face, memorizing it. 

"With me.. here.. dancing and creating new memories instead of reminiscing about the past over slow music."

The song ended and we parted. For a moment I wanted to stay there. Just frozen in time, forever listening to the beautiful music. The entity sat me down in a chair, I heard him take his seat as well. 

"Talk to me my darling," he sat directly in front of me, watching my every movement. "I know you didn't come here for a dance and flirting." 

"I told you about what happened to my parents.. well.. he's back.. and he wants to concur a world that I hold dear-" The entity interrupted me with a laugh, 

"Oh yes.. what's happening on earth I remember hearing about it. I don't step in on matters that don't concern me. I thought you were the same." 

"It's more than that now. It's not just some civil war this could be.." I felt myself trail off, I had his full attention now, "I believe this could affect you as well. After he harvests every soul from Earth he will destroy us all." 

"We, cannot die. We can only be recycled. He can't harvest that many souls and go unnoticed by the gods. They will deal with him if he gets out of hand. Wine?"

"Please, and if that were the case he would have been stopped already. I'm beginning to believe he has some sort of cloak to keep him off their radar. We will have no where to be recycled if Zalgo gets his hands on earth souls. It's introducing power we've never seen in our history. Nothing could stop him if he succeeds. I can't stress enough that after earth he is going to destroy everything else." 

The entity sat in thought for a moment. I heard him walking around, perhaps getting the wine, I tapped my bare foot onto the marble floor. 

"I know and I hear you but what could he possibly gain from destroying all?" 

"Im not sure myself, but what would you do with a clean slate?" 

"Perhaps He wants to recreate all existence in his own image.. he's always been into himself.. it runs in the gene pool." 

"We have to stop him. I tried by myself and he was.. overpoweringly strong." 

"Your parents cursed you with one weakness. You can't fight the being who gave you, your fight. It's the equivalent of biting the hand that feeds you that hand doesn't have to feed you." 

"I cannot stand by and watch earth and my friends be destroyed." 

"This, isn't your nature. Never in my days have I seen you so.. noble not to say you're a bad lady.. just inactive. But even you know better than doing something for nothing. What's in it for me?" 

"Living." 

"No no.. I want more than just being able to continue what I've done for millions of eons." 

"Name your price then." The entity sat a cup in my hand, I felt the cool glass in my warm hands,

"Tsk tsk tsk.. don't say things you don't mean. Someone could get hurt.." 

I sipped my beverage, crossing my legs I decided to repeat myself. 

"Name. Your. Price." 

I heard him stand and walk around the table. He grasped my neck and face, occasionally squeezing my cheeks together causing my lips to pucker. I felt him stare into my clouded eyes. I remained unfazed by it. 

"You care deeply about these creatures.." 

"More than anything else." The entity released me and I touched my neck. "I would do this for you if the tables were turned." 

"And you too would ask me for something in return. It's simple, we are not selfless creatures. Everything has a price." 

"Whatever you want I'll do it." 

The entity cackled lowly, I was preparing myself for whatever it desired. I gripped my dress anxiously. 

"You." 

"Me?" I was confused by how veg he was. He walked around me circling me. 

"Your devotion, your life.. your attention.. your soul.." I felt the entity behind me, he placed cold hands onto my bare shoulders, "I want you." 

"I.." my head lowered, "I don't have a soul anymore. Zalgo took it once the deal was finalized." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, how could I have been so foolish. 

"The deal?" I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten, 

"After I lost my parents, years went by, I was weak willed and I couldn't accept them being gone. I asked him in trade for my soul if he could spare my parents." 

"What was the catch?" 

" My parents.. they are alive but just being tormented in his lair wherever he may be." I felt tears build in my eyes and throat, making it hard to take a steady breath, "He took everything from me.." I couldn't hold it in anymore, all the pain and sorrow he caused, 

I let out a slow breath, tears rolled down my face despite my attempt at composure. He crouched in front of me, I felt his hands on my face once more, brushing the tears away and embracing me, I returned the hug. Running his fingers through my hair in the moment it felt like the entity could make all of the complications and tribulations go away. I let out a shaky sigh, I felt safe again. 

"I can fix this." He promised me. "I only ask you to make your life mine." 

"I promise."

Being so close together reminded me of the old days, he slowly moved away, I reached back out for him,

"Wait.." I said barely over a whisper "kiss me like you miss me.." 

he grasped the small of my back and pulled me into a long awaited kiss, something deep inside of me roared to life as we embraced each other, the kiss was soft and breath taking. I wish I could stay.. but they needed me. I stood up. I had to get home.


	15. It’s time. Now.

I woke up at home. Remembering where I was and what happened I smiled. The sky was cloudy and windy. A storm was brewing. Sitting up I noticed something that was off. I left my room and walked down the stairs. I tripped over something, registering what just happened I felt what I tripped over... cords? Ben's console was on the floor with its cords everywhere. Sighing I stood up and continued my pursuit to the kitchen. I bumped into a chair and backpedaling away from that I tripped over the kitchen table leg. Landing on my back I laid there in defeat, the house was in shambles. 

'Where is Slender? Usually he cleans up after the boys.' Sitting up I went through the kitchen, I stepped on glass and a thick cold liquid.. lifting my foot I removed the shard of glass and I realized the liquid was blood. Something awful happened while I was gone. 

Ignoring the pain in my foot I sprinted to my alter room. Taking the blood from my foot I drew a sigil for portal travel. I slammed my hand down on it and was taken to where ever the bleeding person was. I felt immediate despair. I couldn't see anything but I knew exactly where I was. I listened for any signs of personnel. None of his goons were around. 

"ZALGO SHOW YOURSELF. I KNOW YOURE HERE" I yelled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a blind woman." 

"It was about time! I thought your loved ones were going to bleed out before you got here! Did you have a nice date with..." 

"Zalgo.." I felt him step closer and closer, at least here there is solid ground to stand on. 

"I've decided something." His voice was right beside me now, he circled around me. 

"Oh?" I asked turning my head in the direction of his voice, 

"Yes.. here. Sit down." He pushed me and instead of falling to the floor I fell into a chair. "Comfortable? Great." 

"What are you playing here? Where are my-" 

"Your stupid kids? Children are sleeping above us~ I can show you if you want~ but we can't have them interrupting us~." He cooed, he covered my eyes and suddenly I saw skin dark as night covering my eyes. He lifted his hand and I looked up, 

There. Being held in shadowy cages were all of the residents of my home.. my friends.. all empty husks.. visibly lifeless. I covered my mouth. He laughed maniacally. He hushed me returning my gaze to him. 

"Wh-What did you do?" Ignoring me he continued with his own selfish desires,

"I decided I don't want to take over Earth, reap havoc on its inhabitants and take the power for myself. I want your power." 

"My.. my sight." I touched my face, I couldn't believe I could see. 

"I gave you this power knowing you would just build onto it. Make it better and better. I will make a trade with you.. your normal sight- what you're seeing with now.. for the witch's sight. I willed you all that time ago." He covered my eyes with his large hand, I didn't move an inch. I haven't feared for my existence in a long time, "You'll be completely able to see but unable to take care of yourself with magic. A normal, human you. Like nothing you've ever been before." 

"You want my entire power.. even what I taught myself.." 

"Exactly! you're catching on..." 

"And if I give this to you.. you'll leave Earth and my family alone.." 

"Correct." He grasped my hands in his cold claws. "Do we have a deal?" 

"STOP ROWAN DONT LISTEN-"

I turned to the sudden voice, 

"S-Slender man?" I turned to look but large oak doors slammed, Zalgo grabbed my face and turned me to look at him again, he spoke with agitation in his voice. He covered my eyes and I was blind once more. 

"If you give me your heart and drink this" he hovered a glass in front of me, "Your powers will drain and I will disappear from your life forever." I grabbed the glass.. staring at the liquid I debated on the deal "you will never see me or your powers again, you and your pathetic people will wake up at home." He tipped the glass to my lips.. I drank the whole glass, it was thick and tasted like pins and needles. I became dizzy feeling it drain my body of its essence. Once the glass was empty I dropped it. It shattered and as if it were connected to me, my body received waves of shock and pain. My screams and his laughter echoed through the walls. Who knew it would be so painful. I felt my body twitch and strain, it was like being electrocuted. I felt my heart begin to race and move out of my chest. I collapsed into the floor. I was too feeble to move how hard I tried. My vision cleared and I saw my heart coming out of me. It burned a hole through my chest. Zalgo grabbed it and I grabbed his wrist. 

"Forever... isn't.. long enough." I felt my body grow weaker.. mortal.. He laughed darkly and pushed me back into the chair, I was still unable to move..

"He tricked you." 

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS UNHOLY"

"Long time no see brother, you said you'd write." 

The entity... he must of heard me screaming. I began to feel the numbness fade from my finger tips and legs.. I was still unable to move, I couldn't look at my savior.. I wanted to see what he looked like but I was doomed to stare up at the people I let down. I noticed small movements.. do my eyes deceive me? They were alive.. 

"What are you doing here?!" 

"I thought I'd drop by.. you're not happy to see me brother." 

"Not in the slightest. GET OUT!" His voice became demonic and it startled me enough to knock the chair over. I saw The entity out of the corner of my eye. 

"Rowan.. your eyes.. did he?" He kneeled down beside me, 

I noticed his features.. his 'human' features anyways, he had long dark hair that rested on his shoulders, he was dressed in odd attire, like he lived in the Victorian era. He had eyes the color marigolds and a jawline for days. Whoever made him took its time. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're so attractive." I wheezed. 

"Never mind that... I did some research before I got here. The key to absorb all the earth's souls is your.. death. Once he absorbs your power you'll begin to age. As he gets stronger you will weaken. When you die your body will create a window of opportunity absorb every soul from earth. You drank that now you'll not only lose your sight but your life as well." The entity stood above me. "But he made a few mistakes. And he will burn for it. Zalgo made a preach in contract, making it void" 

"Well YOU'RE TOO LATE!?" Zalgo's voice became more distorted, "she's already fading." 

"Brother stop this frivolous game. We are not children anymore. Reverse what you've done and crawl back into your hole." 

Zalgo bring unable to keep his temper any longer he let out a horrible scream loud enough to rumble the void to its core. I could move again, but I had to time it wisely The entity looked down at me, checking to see if I was hurt. He leaned down beside my ear. 

"I have a plan.. once you can move, get your people and run." 

"What's your plan?"

"Im.. I'm sorry we met again like this.. I wish it were better circumstances.." He smiled, 

"What's your plan?" I repeated, he merely winked at me, standing against his brother. 

"You know as well as I do that if a soul isn't properly reaped there would be consequences." 

"They can't stop me now. It's been done. You might as well leave. Not like you want to watch me become the strongest being ever heard of!"

"You just want to feel powerful! Your hunger for death and destruction is endless! Get a hobby brother." 

"I am powerful! All our lives you've looked down upon me. Now it is I who looks down at you." Zalgo raised his hands, resting the small amount of power he's received. "Witness me for the truest form I can be." The world around us began to crack, bend and stretch. Reality wasn't build for this, 

"You have no idea what forces you're dealing with. I ask you this for the last time. Abandon this plan. Be grateful for the souls you have." 

"You're one to preach brother! You have an entire realm to yourself I have to settle with these! These- lowlifes.." 

"Stand. Down." 

"I can't now! Once I finish here not even he can stop me!" 

"How you've gotten this far is astonishing." There was a pause. "He has no hand in this. Does he?" 

The silence spoke for itself. The entity let out a laugh, knowing how this could all be over. They argued back and fourth and I rolled to my stomach, composing myself I gazed on my students. I could get them down. I held my hands up to them, trying to cast a spell I realized I was unable to feel the presence of magic. 

"You wouldn't dare.." 

"I asked you to turn back you had no intention of listening, now I must clean up your mess. As it's always been." The entity glanced at me catching his brother's attention. 

"You" I felt myself get dragged backwards, into the grasp of my worst enemy. And this time I was mortal. I struggled in his grasp and he began to crush me. I felt my ribs cracking and my collar bones bending. I screamed pathetically, 

"Zalgo!" 

We both turned our gaze back to the entity, who held a Damascus sword. Zalgo dropped me immediately. I fell a significant distance and felt my pain in my leg, I glanced at it and noticed it was out of place. Rendering me immobile. Being mortal sucks. 

"Rowan.. I.. I'm sorry and I wish someday you'll forgive me." 

"No.. no wait.. no! There has to be another way!" I barely spoke over a whisper but got louder as the realization reared it's ugly head. The agony I was in made it impossible to save him from himself and I cursed myself for it. He was going to sacrifice himself, to get the last being left who could stop him. 

"You- you're bluffing!" Zalgo sounded panicky. I stared at the entity. He still wore that calm smile. All I could do was grip my pounding chest and watch,

"In all my time of existence I have never met someone like you. You are my everything.. I would trade my life for yours. I wish you knew how much I adored you.. so I am here to show you.. one last time. That I would do anything for you." He ignored his brother's pleads and stabbed himself, he shakily cut a crossed his chest. Black as ink his blood splattered and splashed the floor. The pain must of been immeasurable, but he didn't so much as flinch, 

He fell to the ground, I didn't scream or cry.. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The ground began to shake and crack open, again he was coming. I felt a sudden surge of power, unfathomable power. Suddenly what he said rang through my ears. 

'I did say I would trade my life for yours but this fight is no longer yours. This maybe unfamiliar to you but here is one magic trick your father didn't teach you.. Time.' 

Everything slowed to a stop. I felt a presence behind me. Yet everyone I knew was frozen in the air. As I moved my hands the entity's were right beside mine, as if controlling my movements. He chanted softly and quickly. I watched everything move backwards. Including myself. It was like seeing it all happen from a outside perspective. A blinding light caused me to look away, the world became quiet. The light ceased and we were surrounded by stars. The earth was so beautiful from up here. He moved from behind me and sat down beside me. I sat down too. We didn't look at each other, just at the earth, slowly moving slowly. 

"Why did you do that?" I asked softly. 

"I thought I made my point clear before I executed it." 

"I- I know I just.. I don't want to believe it.." 

"Well I cant fix everything, Zalgo will still be an annoyance.. father will deal with him for a while but not forever. Your precious people and planet are safe.. all will be as it should in a moment. But.. I encourage you to come see me after all of this.." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Ahh.. there are two things more powerful then us. The spin of the earth, and time. Time will always, always be more powerful than us. Harnessing it was damn near impossible. Even now the earth powers on slowly. I can't stop it completely. After this conversation I might need to rest for eons before I regain my strength again. I'm glad you're going to be okay." 

"I can't help but feel like we are wasting time."

"Oh please, father hasn't even crawled out of the ground yet.."

"It's.. it's strange how you saved the earth but you claim the earth isn't precious to you."

"I never said that. But you have always had this weird empathy for the place, and I cherish you." 

"I just enjoy the memories I made there, made with you." 

"I'm happy I could help. But before we get too side tracked." 

He stopped talking and I glanced to see what was the matter. He still was covered in his own blood, it leaked from his mouth and nose, it looked as if he had a brain aneurism.. I gasped and felt myself shaking. 

"Rowan! God you sleep like a rock." I sat up on my couch.. at home.. I touched my face, I couldn't see. "Hello! Move over! I have a show I need to watch!" Jeff moved my legs and I sat up, I immediately hugged him, squeezing him he struggled, "GET OFF I CANT SEE RAMBSY" 

"I'll be back later! I have to.. go see someone." 

"Whatever!" 

I got up and ran passed him, I ran into someone else on the way to the stairs, 

"Hey there batty!" Lj cackled 

"Jack! I'm so happy to run into you!" 

"What's the big rush?? You've been sleeping and suddenly you spring to life!" 

"I have a date!" 

"Ooohohohohoh~" 

Getting up the stairs is difficult when you're used to having help. He laughed the entire time I didn't care I laughed harder. Getting into my room I called for Slender. 

"child what is wrong with- you...?" 

"I'm going out! I need something sleek yet extravagant." I was pulling out dress after dress from my closet, I felt his gaze on me. He picked up the dresses I threw around and sat me down on the bed. 

He sat down as well, I smiled widely at him, 

"Slow down. What's your date? What's happening?" 

"It's a long story I would love to get into it someday but.. someone is waiting for me." 

"May I suggest the red one?" 

"Perfect."


	16. Epilogue.

I opened a portal straight to the entity, the spell was on my alter seemingly miraculous. I knew the truth. I entered and couldn't help but smile. I had no idea what I was supposed to say in this instance.. how do you talk to someone you thought died horribly? 

"Hello..?" 

"I didn't know if you were going to show up so soon. I'm rather surprised." I could hear the smile on his features. "We really pulled it off, how does it feel?" 

"I know.. it's.. hard to believe it happened." 

"The best part.. no one else will remember it." 

"We added to our memories I suppose.."

There was a pause. Almost like a sigh of relief. I ran to him, I know he wouldn't let anything hurt me. I felt no fear basically charging him. He picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't believe he was alive.. and that everything was okay. 

"You must teach me how to wield time as you do." 

"Not on our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> Criticize me! I can’t do better if I don’t have help. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Much love- Dan


End file.
